1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a toy grill kabob for simultaneously rotatably driving a skewer and a pair of spaced support rods. 2. Description of the Prior Art:
Grilling devices of the type wherein stationary or rotatable spaced apart rods support food ingredients to be grilled are well-known in the cooling equipment art. Also, it is known in the art to provide skewers for piercing food and vegetable elements in the form of a kabob. It is further known in the grilling art to place a chicken, pig, or turkey onto a spit which is slowly rotated over a fire or bed of coals. A constant need exists in the toy industry to provide toys simulating the known type of grilling devices.